wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Sangent Ruins
Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: 30 Party Size Limit: 4 Lore They have been named the Ruins of No Return by those too afraid to dare the journey. Will you dare the ruins, or will you lose yourself to them? The true scope and size of the ruins are unknown. The Adventurers’ Guild has only been able to assemble reports from adventurers who gauged both from a far distance. It is rumored inside waits a dark, complex labyrinth of paths, and that all of them lead to doom. There are whispers of shrines to an ancient pagan god, and hordes of treasure. For those few permitted to explore the site, there is some hope of reward and glory. It was, by all accounts, a beautiful place once. Now monsters roam what was, restless and anxious. And there is something else still living in the deep and dark. Will you find it? Or will it find you? Back to top How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: 8? : Required completion of Dungeon: Dark Roundtable Back to top Maps Back to top Material Checklist Sangent Ruins part 1, Chimera Killer is not listed as it is not required for the kill Sangent Ruins part 2: Back to top Holy Dragon Statues (part1) Holy Dragon Statue 1.1 Location: F 4/5 *Go to Gaudein first (D3) and talk with him about everything (gives Valueable Carcosas Crest once you have read everthing) *Collect 1 Humanoid Skull, 5 Acidic Sap and 10 Meatball and throw those in the pot (F4) *Use the product (meat chunks) at the machine (H 5/6) *Show Craig (K5) the head *Return to Gaudein to receive remodeled version of it *Show it Craig again *Back to Gaudein to receive the Sector 1 Key *Open the Holy Angel Statue (F5) - no cut scene. *Final Battle MOBs cast priest spells: mass protection, aura attack, heal circle and regeneration. (may be more...) and do physical attack. No mage spells. *Can run in and out. One toon can run in to the left and hide while others trap and kill. Two good trappers and a hider were able to clear in 10-15 mins. Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 1.2 *talk to the Holy Dragon Statue and use the Talk Ring you got earlier(D/E 4) *farm 10 LEX Fragment and 10 LUX Fragment (Demon Fluid drop those not sure if other mobs as well) *use those to create a Light Angel Figurine and Dark Angel Figurine (D2) *place the Light Angel Figurine on the black scale and Dark Angel Figurine on the white scale (C/D 4) *return to the Holy Angel Statue Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 1.3 short version, location I-8 *speak to Holy Dragon Statue first and use the Talk Ring again *collect 10 Ceromonial Shards (Minotaur), 12 OD Great Barrier Stones (Stone Golem) and 13 Mysterious Liquid (Demon Fluid) *you can return to Gaudein to receive some of the materials needed (optional) *get the Dragon Figurine near the 2 scales you visited at the last statue *use the Dragon Figurine with 10 Ceromonial Shards and 2 OD Great Barrier Stones at one of the machines near the statue (randomly choosen per soul) *use 13 Mysterious Liquid with the Dragon Figurine at one of the cauldrons (random again) *place the Dragon Figurine with 10 OD Great Barrier Stones on the scale near the statue and receive a Pagan Figurine *insert it into the Holy Angel Statue Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 1.4 Location: G5 Head to the Holy Dragon Statue first and listen to everything. Gaudein informs you about an 8 digit password that an NPC(a Gnome) will give you. This NPC is blocked by a security torch(refer to the map below whilst reading this). Attempting to walk past any lit torch will trigger a cutscene with an Inoverche who teleports you to the entrance of this floor. To disable the torch blocking the path to the Gnome NPC, you'll need to burn two logs with Flammable Gel (you can get some for free from Gaudein on floor1). Each log serves as a switch, that changes which torches are lit. Once a log is burning, a timer will be added as a status effect. This based on how many gels you used (roughly 30 seconds added per gel). The torches will change for the duration of that timer only which is key to reaching the Gnome NPC. The goal of this puzzle: * Burn Log 2 first * Burn Log 1 before timer runs out * Get past Torch 5 before 1st Timer runs out (and wait here till it runs out) * Get past torch 4 before last timer runs out ( u need to run past 6-3-4 adn then past flame trower to NPC) Getting to the Gnome NPC: *First set Log 2 on fire with 2-3 gels (2 is fine if you think you're quick enough). This will add a short timer. * Run to Log 1 before timer runs out, by taking the torch 6 path.Take the next left after torch 6 to reach log 1. * Burn Log 1 with 4 gels. A second timer of 2 minutes is added. * Run through the torch1 corridor, past the 2 Mages and get past torch 5 before the 1st timer expires. ** If the timer runs out before this, torch 5 will light up and will trigger the guard cutscene (requiring you to restart). * When the first timer has ran out, it will be safe to pass torch 6 again (Only pass torch 6 after 1st timer has run out). You should only have 1 timer active now. * Continue with the path and now turn right (instead of left like before) and proceed to the Gnome NPC. Talk to her and choose: Do not Show Crest. After doing this, read through the options to learn more about the password. She will eventually give you an 8 digit number. Write this down and use it at the Holy Angel Statue You can use more Flammable Gel to increase your time limit, depends how fast you are. However it is important that the 1st log still burns while the buff of the 2nd is removed so my advice is to use 2 more on the first. Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 1.5 1) Talk to the staute, use the talk ring. Read all options. 2) Take teleport that is next to statue to the first floor (code is 13). It is the first option listed but has a strange name. 3) Talk to NPC Gaudein at the back of the first floor (D3). Listen to all options. He will give out a key eventually. He will also give you a recipe for the next staute. You will not need for statue 5. 4) Take the key back to floor three and unlock the statue. 5) The Final Battle is with three golems that spawn magic missle casting clouds if you get to close to them. The clouds do not hit hard but they are a nusiance that will get you killed. The golems hit very hard. You can have a toon hiding on the inside left. The tactic that worked for us was one toon hiding and a trapper pulling with two mages blasting golems as they entered the hallway. The trapper and mages ran out before the golems got too close. The person hiding held the instance open. All were level 32+. We only had a few clouds as the trapper needed to kite a bit at one point during the battle. YMMV Holy Dragon Statue 1.6 This statue is just behind the 5th statue. It doesn't require you to farm anything, however you may create a Chimera Killer to increase your chances to kill it by reducing it's status (probably PAtk, MAtk, PDef and MDef). to create one you will need: *10x Acidic Sap (Rubber Beast) *18x Mysterious Liquid (Demon Fluid) *10x Hydroxide Sap (Crawl Trap) *5x Jiggling Saturated Fat (Vile Demon) There are 2 cauldrons at roughly H4 on Canal Ruins. Use 5x Jiggling Saturated Fat and 10x Hydroxide Sap at the Cooling Cauldron first to obtain a blue crystal (?) and 5x Mysterious Liquid with 10x Acidic Sap at the Boiling Cauldron to get the red crystal (?). Use those both again at the same cauldron together with the Anti-Fusion Retrovirus to get the ? Chimera Killer which you need to transport within 5 minutes (while having a slow debuff) near the 5th to another cauldron where use the last 13x Mysterious Liquid. Some facts about the Chimera: *insanely high PAtk in melee range *2 high damage AoEs to the front (fire breath is rather slow while the acid like looking one is almost instant but has a lower range) *leap in direction to the one with aggro, seems to do damage at start and end point - will jump on the same place if to close to a wall *at ~25% Chimera will start to use 2 new charged attacks *1st is a ~3 seconds cast 360° fireball (like 6 of them) which should be evaded at higher range, melee DPS can hide directly behind her but not if they have aggro *2nd is a ~5 seconds cast which is similar to that fire breath and so it is kinda harmless When doing this as a Fighter that uses Provokes/Hate Receive to maintain aggro you should try to kite it in a smaller circle if you want to use any aggro skill. Wait until the Chimera starts his skill, get slightly out of the range of it and use Provoke/Hate Receive and RUN! :p Back to top Holy Dragon Statues (part2) Holy Dragon Statue 2.1 :Location: D5 : :Head to Floor 2 in Sangent Ruins, walk straight ahead till you reach Ryan (E5), use the teleporter and go to Calvin (F2). After that head to Mauri (D5), he is direct near the statue. You have to open 3 Chests with the Yellow Medallion in it. Open just the Chest with the gas traps. You can wait at one till it close again. After you got 3 Medallions, place them in the three pedestals somewhere around that area. Touch the statue after you put the coins int the pedestals. You should now be able to enter. :*'Enemies: (10)x (?) Smogs' :Comment: Magic Missle Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 2.2 :Location: K10 :General outline (hopefully some kind soul will fill in the specifics): You must get both an amulet (which allows easy passage through the invisible barriers) and a yellow cloak (which gets you in to the final battle). In order to get the amulet you must find a way around a few of the barriers (try sneaking along the right wall to get to the statue) and talk to the NPCs. You must keep going back and forth amongst the three primary NPCs getting more and more information. You will be both showing and not showing the carcosa crest (which you will aready have) to these NPCs. Eventually you will get a secret message which you must take to the NPC Ryan who is back at the lakes region of the dungeon. Ryan will send you back to confirm message is delivered and the NPC will give you the yellow cloak. This will allow you to activated the final battle. There are poison traps you will be running over repeatedly so come prepared with a poison guard shield or lots of potions. Enemies: (6)x (?) Zules Comment: Like the one in F13 End final Battle. You can hold the instance with a toon hiding behind a slab just inside and to the right. Porkul seemed to work best. The battle is tough. We had to call in high level help (lvl 40+) to get er' done. Time will tell if there is an easier way to finesse, but we basically brute-forced it by running in and out while one toon held the instance. Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 2.3 :Location: D7 : :Talk with Tint (C2) at the beginning and then to the NPC (D3) near the altars. You need Magic Powder to light the altars up. You need to farm first Obsidian Golem for Magic Rock. You need x7 of it. These rocks you have to grind into powder at the npc Archibald (H7) near the revive shrine. With this powder you've to light the altars up now. Do it in this order. :2 - 3 - 5 - 2 - 4 - 2 - 1 :Orient yourself at this picture. : :After you light up everything head to the statue. :*'Enemies: (10)x (?) Spirits' :Comment: They attack with a whirl which behaves like a gravity attack. That means it reduces your HP amount for the half everytime you get hit by. It's a standing whirl which won't move. So you can easily run in a big circle with them. Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 2.4 :Location: I5 : :After you completed the 3rd statue you will come to large room with many barriers. Your goal is to destroy them all. Each set of barriers is mapped to an alignment. You start, of course, with your personal alignment. You have to go back to Leluce, the NPC from the prior floor, where you got the secret message. He will tell you everything about the barriers. Your first amulet, which belongs to your alignment, is free. With this you can destroy the first barriers. After you did that you have to farm the needed fragments from the mobs on the current floor. It seems that it doesn't matter which mobs. I recommend the kill the Officers and Mages. Once you get the required fragments go back to Leluce and get the next amulet. Destroy the next barriers and so on. The dropped fragments belongs to the amulet which you are currenlty holding. Once you destroy all barriers you can reach the statue and unlock it. :*'Enemies: (3)x (Psychohead) Skull' :Comment: Psychokenisis - x3 Stone missles Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 2.5 :Location: H5 : :Nothing to do. Just activate the statue. :*'Enemies: (1)x (Smelch) Unique-Boss' :Comment: AoE which push you away. Very fast. Buffs hisself with Protection, Attack Aura and Resist but not at the same time. Acid removes Protection buff. Middle Heal ~50k. He have 3 buffes called "Cardia". After you kill him once, one of these "Cardia-Buffs" will remove, but he heals himself full and he get another buff. So you have to kill him x4 times. Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 2.6 :Location: Location here : :After you defeated Smelch you have to finish the Quest first to get the item to continue. :To come here, you have to port to the 2nd Floor. Near Ryan is a Horse State which you have to activate for disarm the barrier to the next area. Now you can open the gate and you'll come to the Silent Temple. Talk to the NPC at the beginning of that new floor. Activate the Floor teleporter no. 5. After you reached the next revive shrine, watch out, there is a ramp going up. Turn right (left way direction is the 8th statue) and you'll reach the next NPC. Go this route continues to the next floor. Now you're back in the Lake Temple, but a level higher. Talk to the NPC as usual. Walking straight ahead you'll find the Holy Dragon Statue. :Your goal in this Area is to form the word R-U-T-S-A-H with the switches in this area. To activate these switches you need Chicken Stones (dropped by all mobs in this area). For each Stone you put into the switches you get 1minute for running from the one switch to the next. I recommend 16 Gizzard Stones. But if you need more time you can use of course more stones. :R --> U = 2 Stones :U --> T = 3 Stones :T --> S = 3 Stones :S --> A = 4 Stones :A --> H = 3 Stones :H = 1 Stone :For example you are doing the run from S --> A with 3 stones and you did it and placed the next stones for A --> H but you fail at this run. A is activated so you can start from A again. You activate the switch then when you made a run and placed new stones in coming switches. You can leave the instance and even change channels. Just pick up where you left off. :Switch locations All switch locations will use the four ladders platform as a starting point, assuming you just arrived from the path with the gargoyle and sleep trap. Switch R : This switch is directly to your left behind the healing fountain, but on a raised platform. To reach it, take the far left ladder. Run past the single inoverche gunner as the path curls back round. Drop down the blocks here to face a switch. Switch U :Take any of the right ladders and run to the end. Take the ladder near you leading to a platform below. Switch T :Backtrack from the ladder platforms past the sleep trap and gargoyle and take the first right. :You will come to a square section (with a roof). Take the left here and jump across to the next square section with 2 imps and a switch. Switch S :Take the left ladder closest to you, turn left and follow this path to grab a new revive shrine. Keep going forward and you'll eventually come across a switch on the 2nd corner past the revive shrine. Switch A :Take the far right ladder and continue to a ladder leading to another high platform. You'll come across a gate with a Chimera and a switch behind it. Switch H :Take the left ladder closest to you and take the right path (a purple aura ghost will sometimes spawn here) and continue straight until you come to a ruined house. You will need to drop down a few blocks to find the H switch. This is a one way path that leads to the entrance of floor 2. To get back up to the other switches and final battle 2.6, just jump into the water and teleport to your last revive shrine. :If you return to the revive shrine close to Switch S, you can simply drop down to the first revive shrine close to the final battle statue. :After you made this, you can unlock the statue. : :*'Enemies: (1)x Fate Spider (5)x Beast Eater Spiders' :Comment: Simply to kite. The "boss" spider is NOT decoy immune. But invulnerable as long as the other spiders are alive. Before the Fate Spider die, he spawns again new Beast Eater. Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 2.7 :Location: Location here : :You will need 16 Chicken Stones in order to unlock this statue. Extra: How to unlock shortcut from Floor 1 :Past the unlocked barrier of the final battle you.just cleared, you can unlock 2 shortcuts from floor 1 that allow you to enter the statue 6 area from the entrance of Sangent Ruins. To unlock the barrier simply activate the horse statue. :Doing this, will destroy 2 barriers on floor 1 that provide a shortcut back to this area as well as the this Holy Dragon statue(2.7) 1. This Holy Dragon statue is located in the opposite corner (diagonally) from the previous final battle. There are 2 ways to reach this: Method A :Return to the 4 ladders (where the RUTSAH switches were previously found. :Climb the ladder that lead to Switch R with the single inoverche at the top. (This is the small U-bend platform). :Drop down to the platform with Switch R but go behind the blocks that you jumped down to get there. :Below this platform you will see a new path with more switches and Gargoyles. Drop down to it and you will find the final battle statue at the far end with a revive shrine, turn the other way and you'll also find another revival shrine down a ramp. Method B(if you unlocked floor 1 shortcut) :Return to Floor 1 and make your way towards the very first Holy Dragon Statue. :Before reaching the statue, take a left turn (think of where the 2nd revive shrine was in Kaoka) and continue down this path and take the right path at the top of the stairs. :Drop down the blocks and continue on this newly unlocked area. :Following this short path will bring you to the same area as the previous final battle, but at the opposite side with a revive shrine and an Inoverche NPC. 2. Talk to the Inoverche near one of the revive shrines here, thats closest to the floor 1 shortcut (or the ramp if you jumped to this side from a higher section). He will reveal you need 16 Chicken Stones and give you a specific order of 7 colour switches. This order will automatically change daily(based on the date in the real world) so attempt this in a single session otherwise you will have to restart the order if the date changes in real time. 2. Go behind him to find a pedestal. Activate it with 2 chicken stones. 3. Go up the ramp to the bridge/ platform and activate each switch in the correct order (each activation consuming 2 chicken stones). There is no timer in between each activation like the previous puzzle, so take your time between each time (as long as you don't take a day or longer to do this). The switches are in close range, on the same platform. White, Blue and red are located on the right path and black and green are located on the path leading to the final battle statue/2nd revive shrine. 4. Once you activate the final colour switch, you will get a prompt to notify that the statue has now unlocked. 5. Go to the statue, speak to it and it will unlock the battle. ( A cutscene will play when you enter this battle and when you complete it. ) :*'Enemies: (1)x (Reanimated Aries) Devil' :Comment: Aries spawns nearly all statues of DRT after another. : She will remain immortal/immune until all summoned enemies are dead. : Summon 1: mulitple Nobodies (explode on death) : Summon 2: multiple Disco Zombies : Summon 3: multiple Spiders (Aoe debuff webs) : Summon 4: Imps : Summon 5: Gargoyles : Summon 6: Large Skull head (doesn't explode on death) and multiple nobodies(explode on death) : Summon 7: 3 Demons (purple lesser demons) : Summon 8: 2 Bulls (Cast Fire Blast) : Summon 9 (final): 2 large meat cleaver Ogres Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 2.8 :Location: Silent Temple (Floor 5) (Nothing to farm here, just some running around) After killing Aries, continue forward where the barrier once stood. You will arrive in a new segment of Silent Temple (Floor 5). We'll call this new section Area A. Area A contains a lit torch, a Stone Army Statue, a Key Pedestal and an Inoverche NPC. Remember these as they'll come in handy later on. From the Revive shrine of Area A, take the first left (a healing fountain is here) and continue down this path. After running past a Chimera you'll come to a wall with a left and right path. The left path leads to a dead end with a Stone Army Statue which cannot be used right now, so take the right path. Continur past 2 Evil Eyes and turn left when you reach another chimera. Go forward and jump to a large square section with a pit. Jump down the levels to find a pedestal, an Inoverche NPC and a transfer pole. Speak to the NPC and he'll mention that you need to speak to Vuluhar to continue. Take the transfer pole nearby back to the entrance of Floor 5. We will call this place Area B. Vuluhar can be found along the path to final battle 2.6 so run to the 2nd revive shrine again, take the ramp up and turn right up another ramp to find Vuluhar standing there. Speak to him and he will reveal what you need to do: :1. Find a dead body to discover a note with a 6 digit number on :2. Find a bird god statue and input the 6 digit number to get a key. :3. Give this key to the NPC behind the 6tg final battle (2.6), where the floor 1 shorcut/horse statue was activated. The dead body is located near the 2nd revive shrine in this area past a single Lesser Demon mob. The Bird God statue is located in between the 1st and 2nd revive shrine, normally guarded by a purple aura Fly. After getting the key, head to Holy Dragon Statue 2.6 (that you unlocked with the RUTSAH switches) and continue to the next area. The Inoverche is standing here next to the revive shrine. Speak to him and you'll hand the key over. He will also give you the next set of instructions: :1. Place the Inoverche Note under the lit torch''! for a new number :2. Input this number at the '''Stone Army Statue for the 2nd key :3. Give this key to the first Inoverche NPC you spoke to (inside the pit). This can be completed in Area A. The lit torch is located near start of Area A, close to the healing fountain. Once you have the 2nd key, return to the pit NPC and speak to him again to hand they key over. You will now be directed to return to Vuluhar for a talk ring, so return to Area B again talk to him to get it. With the talk ring, go to the Holy Dragon Statue. To get there, backtrack to the first ramp and take the left path and continue up multiple ramps, past 2 Lesser Demon mobs to find the statue. Speak to the statue and after some dialogue, the battle will be unlocked. :*'Enemies: (1)x (Destron) Devil + (9)x (?) Zombies' :Comment: '' Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 2.9 :Location: G9 (lowest level), Silent Temple :Nothing to do. Just activate the statue. : :*'Enemies: (1)x (Carcosas) strange machine''' :''Comment: '' :''PS: Videos: Link is here. Japanese Video here. '' Back to top Related Quests and Missions Back to top NPC List Back to top Points of interest Back to top Caches Back to top Creature List Traveler's Decline Gate Back to top Lake Temple Back to top Ruined Circuit Back to top Canal Ruins Back to top Forgotten Path Back to top Dead Aqueduct Silent Temple Related Guides Back to top Tips A Poison Guard might come in handy for the first Floor because there are several poison gas traps which tick for 10% of your max HP every 2 seconds. Drops in Sangent Ruins follows this pattern: *SR 9-10 normal quality as direct drop *SR 11 good quality as direct drop *SR 11 normal-good-master quality as chest drop *SR 12 good quality as chest drop Addionally mobs tend to drop a specific type of weapon, e.g. Interrogator (melee) drop SR9-12 dagger (normal-master), Vile Demons are for 1h sword, Warlocks 2h sword, Life Stealer Staffs, Demon Fluids Dagger&1h Axes and so on. SR11 good quality armor drops are limited to 1-2 types per mob (like helmets&shoes) but therefor not limited to specific classes. Back to top Category:Main Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Locations